Blast from the Past
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Long One Shot: TroyXOFC, AU. Olivia works for a financial company that Troy's own company has just bought over. But that's not how they know each other. Where else have the met and how closely are they aquainted? Rated M for Language, Adult Situations x


_**Hey guys, this is a one shot that i have written. It's going to be quite a long one shot so please don't get too bored throughout the whole thing. I've never done one of these before but there is a first time for everything. I hope you like it!!**_

_**It is loosely based off of the book 'Bad Behaviour' by 'Shelia O'Flanagan' so i am not plagiarizing any ones work. The only thing i have taken from the book is the character situation. But i wanted to let you know that i have done this in case anyone recognises it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Olivia, Talia, Dean, Cora, Hunter, Sam Richards, Kellie Watson, Jean Frazer, Herbert Houston, Campbell and Tiffany Morrows, Tamara Noone, Tipani Banking, Goldstone Finance and Investivair Finance.**_

_**ONE SHOT**_

I walked down Market Street, making my way through the crowds of folk gathered in the early morning rush. I was heading to work on one of San Francisco's hottest days. Dressed in a black knee-length pencil skirt, a white ruched blouse and a tailored black jacket over the top. My feet were smacking the stoned pavement in 4 inch black satin _Jimmy Choo _D'Orsay shoes.

I crossed the street, careful of the early morning traffic and made my way into Goldstone Finance where i worked. I flashed the guard my pass and he let me by as i proceeded to take the elevator to the 15th floor.

I waited patiently in the elevator, a few other folk with me as it took its sweet time taking us up. We stopped off at a few floors and people got off, leaving me the only one there. As the doors chimed i was staring at my feet, wriggling my toes in my shoes. The doors opened and i looked up, getting off the lift and walking through all the booths where the employees of this section of the company were sat.

I stopped at my own booth, all the way at the far end of the floor, near the bosses office. I put my bag on the floor, taking my suit jacket off and slipped it over the back of my chair. I turned on my computer and then walked towards the water machine, bending down to fill a cup with a small amount of water. I took a drink out of the cup, staring onto the street through the large windows that covered most of the wall.

"Via, baby, what's up?" someone said behind me. I smirked and crushed the now empty cup in my hand and then placed it in the waste basket. I turned around to see my blond haired male friend. His emerald green eyes were full of mirth and he smirked at me.

"Hunter, what have i told you about sneaking up on people like that?"

"Uhhh...not to?" he suggested feigning innocence. I smirked again and he put his arm around my shoulder as we began to make our way back to the booths.

"Sure that's what i said. And for the record, nothing is up. I'm feeling fine and dandy. How are you?"

"The same. Just bummed about bein' in work man".

"Yeah, but we all got to work don't we?" i asked sitting down at my booth. He stood over me, leaning on the edge of the booth.

"Sure do. So how come you got the great view of the windows from your booth?"

"You know, if i had a cent for every time you asked me that, I would be rich".

"And you aren't now?"

"Richer!" i snapped and turned back to the computer. I loaded up my programme playing the blind card as i knew Hunter was still standing behind me. After a few moments i gave up and spun around in my seat to see him smiling "What do you need now?"

"Nothing, i just wanted to see how long it would take you to crack. I'm off now!".

"You're a dickhead, you know that?" i yelled after him not too loudly.

"You tell me that everyday baby" he turned around smirking before turning into his own booth.

I laughed and turned back to my own computer, bringing up my email in-boxand seeing it jammed with messages. Most were from silly newsletters and updates i had subscribed to, one was from Sam Richards the big boss and there were a few junk mails. I deleted all the unnecessary crap first and then opened the one from Sam.

_To: All Staff_

_From: Sam Richards MD_

_Subject: Investivair Finance_

_There will be a meeting this morning in the conference room which all staff are to attend. Representatives of Investivair have flown in to discuss their future plans for the company. The meeting will be at 10:30am!_

I worried my lower lip with my teeth as i read over the message two or three times taking in the small piece of information and processing it in my brain.

_So it really is happening then!_

Goldstone Finance had been in trouble for a few years now. Money wasn't been made the way it should have been. Customers were complaining of the level of service offered along with the massive interest rates that the company was adding onto loans. This then resulted in a massive drop in the company's profits through the public's lack of borrowing.

We had been threatened with foreclosure a number of times and in recent months things seemed to be picking up due to investments from a few large companies. However, then the rumour of Investivair taking us over got spread around the office and employees soon realised the reason for the pick-up was to try and stop the takeover.

I sighed as i moved the message to my saved box and then went about my daily duties of checking the sales reports and taking figures and entering them into the large database we kept. _My job couldn't be anymore boring at all but at the end of the day, i need the money._

* * *

I was standing in front of the mirror in the ladies bathroom just before the meeting was due to start. I knew this would be a long meeting so i took a bathroom break to relieve myself and to tidy myself up. I blew my honey blond side-fringe off of my face and out my eyes. I stared at myself in the mirror. My mid-back length hair was pulled back off my face, in a loose french twist as my side bangs hung over my face. There were a few wispy bits hanging down that had worked their way loose from the twist. My light blue eyes were accentuated by a coat of midnight black mascara and i wore a coat of clear gloss on my lips.

I washed my hands carefully in the sink, drying them with some paper towels and then i added a second coat of gloss to my lips. I smoothed them together, spreading the gloss out over my lips. I smiled at the mirror and then walked out of the bathroom, making my way down to the large conference room. As i entered most of the staff were already there; some 150 employees.

"Via baby, over here" i heard Hunter's voice shout through the crowd. I smiled and made my way past a few people, pulling in my stomach at one point when i had to squeeze my way past someone. I moved along the third row from the front where they were sitting and fell down next to Hunter into a seat. I huffed and blew some air out.

"What's up baby?" he asked, putting a comforting arm around me as he spoke. I rested my head against him, half on his chest and half on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I just hate the idea of being in the dark. I want to know what is going on and on top of that i had to virtually squeeze my way through a tiny space because some bitch wouldn't move out of my way. Hunter, what is the world coming to when people don't even have the tiniest speck of human decency?"

"Chill-ax Sugar, everything is gonna work out just fine. And don't fret your pretty little head over that idiotic girl from HR. At least you can say you have respect for people".

"You know what? You are right on the mark with that one. I wonder how long we're going to be here?"

"Supposedly a few hours chick" Cora sat forward in her seat so she could see me. I smiled at her and she winked back at me.

I sat back in my seat, Hunter's arm still wound tightly around me. He relaxed beside me, unbuttoning his suit jacket to give him more room to breathe. I chuckled at him and he drew me a small glare before smirking at me. He squeezed the arm that was around me tighter making me chuckle again as we sat and waited for the meeting to start.

"Good Morning everyone!" a voice said and i looked up to meet the eyes of Sam Richards. He was my boss but we were friends on a personal level as well. He had known my family for a long time and took me under his wing when i started here at Goldstone. He made my life a hell of a lot easier here.

Everyone replied with a 'Good Morning' and he smiled.

"Well, I know you all got my email so you know why you are here. Firstly, i would like to thank you for all over your hard work over the period of time you have worked here; be it years or months. You have all been amazing. Secondly, I would like to thank you for showing up today. It's wonderful to see you here..." he trailed off looking around the room. He smiled and looked down at his hands before reaching up with one hand and fixing his silver rimmed glasses on his face.

"This is a hard thing for me to say. It pains me to have to tell you all this. The company has now been officially taken over by Investivair," there were a few gasps around the room. I sat in silence and listened to him, my left hand was now holding Hunter's hand that was on the end of the arm that was around my shoulder. I laced my fingers with his, giving them a small squeeze for support.

"As said in the email, there are a few representatives from Investivair here today. They will be here over the next few weeks to discuss with every single one of you what is happening. The New York based office of Investivair will be joined with this one and the company will bring some of their employees here and unfortunately some of you will have to relocate to the New York office. I can't say too much on this as i don't know any details. However, i will pass you onto one of the Investivair representatives and they will tell you more about this. All i can say is i apologise and thank you for your hard work!".

Claps resounded around the room, thanking him for his speech and for his hard work in pushing us all in the right direction. I regained my hold on Hunter's hand as a woman stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. My name is Jean Frazer and I am one of the Managing Directors of Investivair. Well i would like to say it is nice to meet you all but i would rather it would have been under more pleasant circumstances. Goldstone has tried many ways to make ends meet in order to keep the company under the management it is under at the moment, however things are just not working out. We have therefore decided to buy this company out and merge it with Investivair". She stopped for a small moment and took a sip of water from her glass by the mic.

"Today, we have come here to let you know a bit about what is going to happen over the next few weeks. We won't keep you long here, and over the next few days we'll set up individual meetings for you all where we will speak to you in more depth. Right now i would like to ask our CEO to step up to the mic and talk to you a bit" she said and turned away from the mic to sit down.

I could here the small patter of dress shoes hitting the wooden stage floor as a tall slim man got up and walked over to the mic. His head was down slightly but i could see he had light brown shaggy hair. He was wearing a tailored black dress jacket, white shirt and black dress slacks along with shiny black shoes.

His head came up and my whole world rocketed as he started to speak.

"Hello, my name is Troy Bolton and i am the CEO of Investivair Finance" he spoke. My grip on Hunter's hand tightened dramatically as i stared at the man on the stage. _This is not good....this is so not good._

I could see Hunter staring at me as i retained the death grip on his hand. His face began to contort slightly and he pulled his arm away from me. He turned me to face him but i kept my eyes on the man on the stage. A few of the people sitting near me were starting to stare at me. I realised this and not wanting to cause i scene, i turned to Hunter.

"Are you okay?" he whispered pressing his hand onto my cheek. I nodded, a vacant expression on my face. He stroked my cheek and whispered "Are you sure?"

"Yep" i said and smiled softly before turning back to the speech that was being spoken. He kept his hand pressed on my forearm and softly stroked it, trying to keep me calm.

I took a few deep breaths to try and keep calm, fixating my eyes on the man on the stage; the man i hadn't seen in 3 years. That one man who had been such a big part of my life.

He was talking about what the merging of the companies would bring and how it would turn around the financial state of this half of the company. I wasn't really listening to him, more of less just staring at him. And taking in and noting all the things that i thought had changed about him and what had stayed the same.

"I would like to thank you all for listening to me and I hope to see you all in the individual interviews. Are there any questions that you would like to ask?". A few people's hands shot up and they asked mundane questions that were nothing to do with the situation.

Despite my better judgement and nerves, i felt myself raising my hand against my will. His eyes darted across the room from where he was looking to the third row. He made eye contact with me, his gaze scrutinizing every detail of my face and body. I felt a hot flush creep up my cheeks and i stood up to make myself seem more confident.

"Umm..yes Miss...?" he trailed off and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Carmichael," I squeaked "Olivia Carmichael" i breathed out my full name. He raised his eyebrow higher this time and i felt the flush on my face get 10 times hotter.

"Well, Miss Carmichael, what is your question?" he replied in his silky baritone voice, the words rolling off his tongue like velvet.

"Umm...well...you see I wan-wanted to know wha...what will happen to the sta..staff?" i stuttered my way through the question. He looked at me in the eyes for two or three minutes without saying anything. I was completely under his scrutiny. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Well, in what respect are we speaking Miss Carmichael?" he asked a small smile gracing his pink lips.

"I guess, i just wan...want to know if..." my breath hitched in my throat "If, any of us will lose our...um...jobs?". He seemed to ponder this for a few moments as he pressed his thumb and forefinger to his face, one at either side of his mouth and his other arm folded across his chest.

"There will be some losses in the company yes, at this moment in time we don't know how many. But i hope that answers your question" he said beginning to turn away to sit down.

"But...."

"Yes?" he asked turning back around. His eyes narrowed in on mine and i felt the heat rise on my face once again as my heart rate sped up considerably.

"I think that its only fair that you tell us everything. I mean, most of us have worked here for years and have worked hard to make this company what it is. I think its only fair that we know all of the facts" i stated finding my confidence from nowhere. His eyes narrowed further.

"Miss Carmichael" he ground out "I do not have all of the facts unfortunately and therefore i cannot give you them. However, we will have more information for you within the one to one meetings. Now if that is all, i really must be going" he said and walked back to his seat without a further glance and not giving me the chance to say anything more.

I felt a tugging on my arm and i was pulled into a chair by Hunter. He looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and leaned forward, burying my head in my hands and shaking it.

"I think that that will be all today. If you all want to continue with your jobs, we'll be starting the one to one interviews as soon as possible. Thank you!" the woman Jean Frazer stepped up to the mic. Everyone began to file out of the room and i raced from my seat, finding the nearest exit and dashing out of it before everyone else.

I ran down the tile floored hall and raced into the ladies room, going into a cubicle and slamming the door shut. I leaned against the wall, taking in gulps of air as my head lolled back against the tiled wall.

I thought about the first time i had seen those eyes and that smile and heard that voice.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

_I was working for as secretary for the manager of a small finance firm; Tipani Banking in Manhattan, New York City. It was a normal day, as any was but by the end of the day everything was going to change._

_"Hello, can i help you?"_

_"Hi," a set of pearly whites were flashed in my direction. I smiled up at the man who was towering over me. He was about 6ft tall with a slim but muscly frame and shaggy brown hair. His eyes were the most amazing shade of blue i had ever seen in my life "I'm Troy Bolton, I have an appointment to see the manager"._

_"Sure. Let me just check you off and I'll let Mr Houston know that you are here Sir" i smiled, flashing my own set of teeth. His smile seemed to get wider and i blushed under his gaze, hoping he didn't see it._

_"Call me Troy please. I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other really well after today"._

_"I don't see how that is possible, but sure Troy" i humoured him, picking up the flirty undertone in his voice. I got up from my desk and walked away towards a door near the back of me. I knocked once, opened the door and then poked my head around it. I told my boss that there was a man outside to see him._

_I walked back to see the man who had asked for him._

_"He'll be right with you, you can have a seat over there" i gestured to the large comfy chairs we had in the corner._

_"I'm quite alright here thank you" he replied leaning on my desk with his forearms "So tell me, what is your name? I mean if we are going to be friends, i really have to know your name don't I?"_

_"Considering the fact that i don't know anything about you," i sat down at my desk and crossed one leg over the other causing my pencil skirt to hitch up my knee slightly. This distracted him for a moment but I continued to speak "And my mother always taught me never to speak to strangers therefore maybe you should just call me Miss Carmichael" i smiled sweetly._

_"Oh that's not nice" he pouted slightly and batted his eyes at me. I bit my lower lip to keep in the laugh i wanted to let out "And considering that i introduced myself, I am hardly a stranger now am I? Please, tell me your name?"_

_"I'll cave just this once but don't think of making it a regular thing. It's Olivia"._

_"Olivia? What a beautiful name, Livi for short. I like it"._

_"No, its Olivia, nobody calls me anything else. It's either that or Miss Carmichael"._

_"Alright, touchy, Olivia" he breathed out, my name rolling off his tongue making me shiver._

_"Ah! Mr Bolton, what a pleasure to see you here. I get to meet you at last" my boss Herbert Houston came out of the room. He shook hands with said Mr Bolton and then escorted him into his office. Troy looked back and winked at me causing me to blush and look away._

_That was the first time that everything in my life changed. That was the day that Troy Bolton became my new boss._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Via, are you in here?" i heard Cora's sweet voice echo through the bathroom. I sighed and despite not wanting to answer i did.

"I'm in the stall" i said sticking one of my _Jimmy Choos_ out of the underneath of the stall.

"Sweetie, c'mon out. We need to have a girl talk" Talia, my other friends voice sounded. I shook my head even though they couldn't see me.

"No!" i said stubbornly "I am going to stay in here forever and wallow in self-pity".

"Why?" Talia said suddenly her voice sounding anxious and worried and a tad surprised. I groaned in annoyance before clicking the lock on the stall and coming out. I walked over to the sink and stood with my hands braced on it and hung my head.

"So, that was a little strange in there. Wanna tell us what was going on?" Cora said her hand resting on my shoulder for comfort. Talia turned and sat up on the marble top next to the sinks. She looked down at me and then put her hand under my chin and raised it up.

"C'mon Via, you can talk to us".

"I know, it's just...."

"Just what? Do you know him or something?" i cringed as Cora asked. She smirked at me and then Talia added in her two bits.

"What, did you date him or something?"

"Worse, I married him".

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

I stormed out of the conference room in search of Olivia. She had disappeared in amongst the crowd of people. I needed to speak to her, it was really important. I looked down all the corridors i could find that weren't too far from the conference room but i couldn't see anything. _Damn it! Where the hell did she go?_

_I can't believe after 3 years, i've come across her again. To be fair, it wasn't a very amicable split between the two of us. Not that either of us were unfaithful or anything. It just wasn't a good time and therefore we had a pretty messy split which made it hard on the both of us. _

_She seemed happy to stay in the job and work alongside me but then one day she just up and left, disappeared without even a note. I didn't know what to think or to do. And despite us being split, i still cared about her deeply. Hell, i still loved her. And i was crazy out of my mind with worry. I never stopped looking for her. And i thought perhaps, being back in San Francisco, i would maybe find her, but i never thought i would find her here, at the company i was taking over._

I sighed and made my way to the office that we were doing interviews in. I met up with Jean and Kellie, smiling at them as i made my way in. They were making small talk about some of the employees that were there.

There was a knock on the door and i looked up from pouring a cup of coffee. I told the person to come in and i watched as Sam Richards came into the office. He smiled at me and i motioned for him to come over.

"Hey" i said shaking his hand "What can i do for you?"

"I, well, i wanted to talk to you about one of the employees here" he replied sliding his hands into his pockets and shifting on the spot nervously.

"Who?" i said taking a sip of coffee.

"Olivia Carmichael. I know her on a personal level, we've been family friends for many years, i went to school with her father. I wanted to ask what is going to happen to her. You know, i was the one who hired her personally and well if someone's going to tell her that she is losing her job i want it to be me".

"I can assure you Sam, i can call you that right?" he nodded "I can assure you, Miss Carmichael's job is perfectly safe" i replied with a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"But...."

"I honestly assure you by 100 percent, she is going nowhere from this company. I've had a look over her skills and she is a valuable asset at this moment. Nothing will happen to her job or her. She's in safe hands".

"Well, ummm, thank you, i think".

"You're welcome" i replied shaking his hand and then escorting him out of the room.

"What was that about? You can't make decisions based on employees without consulting us" Kellie said smarmily as i turned around.

"Yes i can, Kellie. I believe that's why i am the CEO and you are not. Now let's get to work!" i snapped back at her. _How dare she tell me what i can and cannot do with my own company. Goldstone belongs to me now and i won't have anyone telling me what to do. Perhaps, i'll just get rid of a few other employees while I'm at it._

_**

* * *

**_

OLIVIA'S POV

I kicked of my _Jimmy Choos_, watching them slide under my bed as i carried my bag over and dropped it down onto the chair in my bedroom. My penthouse apartment in Pacific Heights had amazing views of the bay, overlooking the water and the Golden Gate bridge. At all times of the day, i was able to watch the ships go by.

There were two bedrooms, a large kitchen, bathroom and sitting room which had large ceiling to floor bay windows. I would stand or sit there for hours, overlooking the water and just relaxing.

I pulled off my skirt and shirt, dressing in a pair of pink cotton jammies and a large baggy _NYU _shirt that didn't even belong to me. It belonged to Troy. I let my hair down, feeling it ache at the roots from being pulled back so long.

I went to my wardrobe and rummaged through all the stuff at the bottom till i came to the large turquoise coloured box. I pulled it out, laying back against the fluffy pillows on my bed and then I opened it. Inside were all my memories of Troy.

I picked up the white gold band with a small canary yellow diamond in and fingered it. It was the engagement ring he had given me for my 21st birthday. I then done the same with the plain white gold wedding bang. On the inside of the ring there was _'Diligo Pro Totus Infinitio'_ was carved. It means 'Loved for all eternity' in Latin.

I pulled out pictures of us together; one of my favourite ones was the two of us in Jamaica. It was taken at the Dunnes River Falls. One of the locals had taken it for us. We were standing at the top of the small waterfall and his arms were wrapped around me tightly. We were facing each other and staring into one another's eyes, smiling.

There was another one of us kissing on the falls.

I looked through all the stuff, finding the courage to stare at it for the first time in 3 years.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as i sat back. I cried myself into a restless sleep, waking at 6 the next morning as the sun shone through the window.

I got up and had a shower, washing my hair and body quickly before coming out and blow drying my hair. It hung in smooth waves down my back and i decided to leave it down today.

I put on another black pencil skirt and a black three-quarter length sleeved turtle neck. I slipped on a pair of _Gucci_ leather stilettos and then grabbed my bag and made my way out of the apartment. It was around 8:15 and i knew walking to work would take around a half hour so i set off as quickly as i could.

Upon arriving, i noticed the silver _Bentley_ pulling up and i stopped myself from crossing the street. I watched at the driver opened the door and let Troy out. _What a jerk! Flaunting his wealth all over the place_

I stayed there and watched him go inside. He looked good. I could see his hair was damp from a shower and he was in a black suit and tie today. He had a pair of reflective _Ray Bans_ on his eyes as he walked inside with his briefcase.

I waited and then crossed the busy road a few moments later, heading inside and flashing the guard my pass again. I walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to call for it.

"Why didn't you just cross the street the first time?" i felt a warm breath circle my ear. I shivered, feeling goosebumps cover my skin and tingles go up my spine. I titled my head to the side and turned to see him standing over me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr Bolton" i said with a breath of air leaving my chest in a puff. I turned back as the elevator doors opened and i stepped inside. He followed me and when they closed i realised we were alone.

"Of course you do. I saw you, across the street. You stopped when you saw the car. Am i that bad, you don't want to be around me?"

"Ummm...no....I..." i stammered. I heard his smooth, deep chuckle and felt myself redden somewhat. He could always do that to me "And just what are you laughing at? Don't laugh at me!!" i snapped.

"You haven't changed a bit. And why the formality. I don't remember you ever calling me Mr Bolton, it was always Troy. You said my name with such.....passion" he breathed moving closer to me as the lift went up the floors. _Why on earth is this taking forever today? What the hell is happening to me?_

"Stop it! Just stay away from me, I won't let you do this to me. Not again" i snapped for a second time. I turned to look at him and saw his lips pressed together in a fine line. He frowned and i knew i had angered him. His eyes narrowed at me. "I just...I can't do this again...Troy. Please. Let's just get through the next few days with the least amount of trouble and then I'll be out of your hair again".

"I don't know what you mean. If you are under the impression that you are losing your job, then you are most mistaken. I would never do that to you....Livi" he breathed out, his voice lighter than air as the words tumbled from his mouth. My breath hitched in my throat and i fought back the need to cry right there. _Why is this happening to me? Did i do something wrong in a past life to deserve this? What the hell did i do?_

I felt his fingers on my cheek, moving a strand of hair behind my ear. I tensed and shivered as his fingers cupped my cheek and turned my face towards him. He looked down at me with those large blue eyes and i thought i would melt right there.

"Livi...." he whispered in his sweet voice. Just as he did this, the elevator doors pinged open and i was jolted back into reality.

I moved away from him and walked out of the lift, scurrying away to my cubicle on the far end of the floor. I dashed in before he could see me and follow me. I sat at my computer and pressed my hands to the side of my head. _God, why did i let him do that? How can i let him get to me like that? I should never have gotten in the lift with him. I should have taken the next one. And i can't believe what he said. He said he wasn't going to fire me. What the hell?_

I put my bag by my feet and kicked it under the table and sighed as i switched on my computer. I pulled up my email file and searched through them seeing nothing of importance. I started the programme up on my screen and pulled the sheets out i was working on yesterday.

I began working and almost made it through to lunch without a disruption, when a message popped up on my screen. I frowned and minimized the window i was using. I clicked on the message and saw that an email window opened.

_To: Olivia Mae Carmichael_

_From: Troy Alexander Bolton_

_Subject: Office_

_Come to my office right now. I want to speak with you. Its the one right at the opposite end of the floor, near the lifts. You've got 5 minutes before i come and look for you._

I frowned at the message and had the instant urge to write back and say 'Fuck you, you smarmy git. And shove your job' and then not go to his office. But i knew he would just laugh at me and then come and look for me and drag me to his office in front of everyone therefore embarassing the shit out of me in the process.

I turned the monitor off and then gathered my wits and headed from my booth across to his office.

"Where are you going?" Hunter's voice asked. I turned and smirked.

"The boss wants to see me" and shrugged my shoulders. He narrowed his eyes and nodded before winking at me. I nodded back to him and then proceeded to go to Troy's office.

I knocked on the door and heard the faint voice telling me to come in. I obeyed and entered the office to see him sitting behind a desk at a laptop.

"Good, I was thinking I was actually going to have to come and get you. But i see you used your brain this time". _I hate it when he is in one of these moods. He is a sarcastic little shit when he's like this and he always degrades people. I used to hate it and i still do. I can feel the itch to slap him across the jaw_

"Do you ever give up making people feel smaller than you?" i asked as i shut the door and walked over to the desk. I stood by the desk with my arms folded across my chest.

"Excuse me?" he said closing the laptop and looking up at me.

"You heard me. I used to hate it when you did it and i still do. You always have this way of making people feel like you are better than them. Like they are no better than the dirt off of your shoe. Is that a skill you were born with?" i asked licking my lips softly.

"Have a seat" he replied instantly totally disregarding my question "I brought you in here to...."

"I don't give a flying fuck what you brought me in here for. I asked you a question and i deserve an answer. That is exactly the behaviour i am speaking about. You never answer people unless you deem it necessary, you always make people feel smaller than you. What is wrong with you? Do you enjoy tormenting people? Is it something you find funny? To be able to treat people that way. Does that make your day better? To see people under you? To...."

"That is enough!!!" he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. I moved closer as well and done the same, leaning forward to meet his eyes.

"Is it? Is this enough for you? Is this what you want to see?!?!" i screamed.

"Stop it!! Sit down right now!!" he shouted back at me. I could see the fire raging in his eyes. They were burning bright blue and i was officially scared now. He had never got this worked up at me in the past no matter what i had done. I had seen him do it to plenty of other people daily, but never me. I knew when to quit and i think i had reached that point.

I sat back in the chair, crossing one leg of the other and staring daggers at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited on him speaking. He always did have a temperate nature which resulted in a lot of people being brought down a few pegs by him. His views always seemed to clash with that of the other person; and no one gets away with speaking to the boss like that, which meant the other person was always in the wrong.

He stood with his hands resting on the desk still and looked down on me. I avoided his eye contact as much as i could. I watched as he moved around the desk and sat back on top of it at my side. I looked down at my hands, flicking my fingers on one hand, pretending to check my non-existent nail varnish.

"You don't wear anything on your nails so stop admiring them" he spoke, his voice low and smooth. My eyes darted up instantly and i smirked softly.

"You don't know me at all Troy Bolton. If you did, I wouldn't be sitting here like this right now. I would still be in my cubicle, doing my work. Considering, business was always the most important thing of the day".

He chuckled, a smooth, dry laugh and then looked at me.

"I still don't think you've changed a bit. You're still the same old Livi...."

"Olivia, if you please" i corrected. I saw his eyes flash slightly. When we met, I always insisted it was Olivia that i was to be called, however he never took no for an answer and always called me Livi. He found it amusing when i would scowl at him for the use of the name. He found it fun to wind me up on a daily basis.

"Well, Olivia, i want to talk to you about what is going to happen over the next few weeks. Firstly, we'll be conducting the interviews with all the staff. That is going to take a few days. Each member of staff will be told whether or not they are keeping their jobs. In your case, you are. However, I believe a promotion is in order. You are going to have a position working alongside me along with a few other members of staff. I think that...."

"I don't want it Troy. I like my job the way it is. I want...."

"It doesn't matter what you want. Your job has been filled by my colleagues in New York. There is no position there for you anymore. This is your only option Olivia".

"What!?! You cannot be serious. That is just....well just plain ridiculous" i shout out of my seat and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips "There is no reason for me to be promoted. I can't believe that you are doing this to me!! Who do you think you are?!?!" i yelled, pacing the floor in complete anger and frustration.

The next thing i knew, his hands were digging into my upper arms as he pulled me around and pressed his lips against my own. I gasped immediately and he slid his tongue into my mouth, curling it around my own and pressing his muscle against the internal contours of my mouth. My arms automatically went around his neck and pulled him down to meet me. The fiery kiss continued as his tongue retreated and then slid along the outside of my lips, wetting them before it returned to coil itself around my own tongue, pinning it between his and the roof of my mouth. His hands slid down my arms, grasping me around the waist and pulling me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He turned and pressed me against his desk, pushing papers and stationary and trinkets off the desk in one sweep as he sat me on it. My legs wound around him, pulling him into me, pressing our groins together. His mouth tore away from mine, moving down my cheek and towards my neck. One hand slid up my top, caressing the bare skin of my stomach and then began to knead my left breast, his thumb trailing over my satin clad nipple and making me hiss in pleasure. His other hand was busy trying to pull down the collar of my turtle neck jumper to give him more room to work.

As his hand groped to free my breast from its confines, I realised what i was doing and jumped away from him. His mouth moved to follow mine but i moved again. I felt his hand leave me breast and slide down and out from underneath my top. He pulled my top down and fixed it, before running his fingers through my hair gently to smooth it out.

"We both know, the only person i enjoyed having under me was you Livi," he whispered hoarsely. I shivered and unwound my legs, pushing him and jumping off the table before sprinting to the door and moving to open it "Remember what i said. You start on Monday". I sighed and waited for a few moments before opening the door and leaving, leaning against it and breathing heavily.

_**

* * *

**_

3 MONTHS LATER

Well, things have been mediocre to say the least. Troy and I have been spending almost every single day together, working alongside each other and building up a heavy working relationship. However, outside, things have been just as bad as they always were. There had been no intimacy between us in the the past three months, no out of work meetings or conversations. We've both stayed clear of each other, not wanting anything to happen.

I was flicking through my emails, late in the day, most of the other employees had already went home to prepare for the annual work's charity ball. It had been booked months in advance and I had already bought a dress for it. Although upon the news of the takeover and subsequent realisation that Troy was working with me, I had decided not to go.

_**Bolton14: I hope that i will be seeing you this evening Olivia at the charity ball.**_

An instant message popped up on my screen causing me to jump back in fright.

_Oliv4Eva: I'm afraid not Troy. I am boycotting this one unfortunately. I hope you have a good time though_

_**Bolton14: When i said, i hope i see you there, i wasn't asking. I EXPECT to see you tonight. We have important clients to see to. Be dressed to impress =)**_

I refused to even type an answer to him. _What part of no does he not understand? I guess it's the no! God he is so infuriating. _

I logged of my computer and gathered my things as i shut down the computer. I was the last one left on the floor and as i passed Troy's office, i saw him imersed in his work. He looked up as he saw me approach and i walked past him without so much as a second glance. I called the lift and it opened almost immediately.

I slipped in and pressed the ground floor button, seeing Troy running out of his office to catch me just as the doors shut. I smiled triumphantly that i had just missed him, having not wanted to have a confrontation with him.

I got out of the lift and ran out onto the street, grabbing a cab as it was such a late hour. I got in, hearing someone shout my name but not looking back. _I know its Troy shouting my name, i just cannot be bothered dealing with him tonight. I just want to go home and curl up with a good book and a glass of wine._

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

_**2 1/2 HOURS LATER**_

I was standing with a glass of orange juice in my hand, not wanting to drink as i was driving tonight. Olivia still hadn't shown up and some of the guests were enquiring as to her whereabouts. I had to keep telling them she would be arriving soon.

"So, tell me Troy, where is the lovely Olivia this evening?" a man's voice spoke to me. I turned to see Campbell Morrows; one of our main investors in the company. I smiled and took a sip of my juice nervously.

"I wish i could speak for her, however, i can only assume she was held up. I apologise Mr Morrows" i spoke with a air of confidence. He chuckled deeply, letting one hand rest on his overly large stomach.

"Its quite alright my boy, just make sure she gets here. I would love to meet her. And may i introduce you to my wife, Tiffany Morrows" he said, bringing small, stout woman to his side. She had long black hair, pulled back in a bun and was wearing a black skirt and top.

"Lovely to meet you Ma'am" i spoke sweetly and shook her hand gently.

"Charmed Mr Bolton" she smiled softly. I nodded and turned away from the couple as they began to talk amongst themselves.

I spotted a few of the workers that Olivia likes to spend time with and moved over to them.

"Hello, Sir" a small chirpy girl; who i think is called Cora greeted me as i came over. I smiled at them gently.

"Could any of you relate to me about Olivia's whereabouts? You see a few of the higher investors and clients would like to meet her".

"Afraid not Sir. She told us, she wasn't coming tonight. I can only assume she is at home".

"Where does she stay? Please, its very important". I watched as they looked around one another, the two guys Hunter and Dean were looking at each other suspiciously before they nodded.

"She's got an apartment in Pacific Heights. 1211 Presidio Avenue".

"Thank you guys so much" i said and then turned and made my way out of the room as fast as i could. I got the valet to bring around my black _Porsche Cayenne_; the one that Olivia had always liked. It was her favourite; she had picked it when i was buying it.

I got in and drove up to Pacific Heights, pulling up outside her apartment block. I looked up and saw her moving across the windows which looked out onto the bay. I closed the car door and went to the door of the apartment, pressing the service button which let me in.

I got the lift to the 4th floor and made my way down the corridor, following the numbers until i got to hers.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

_**

* * *

**_

OLIVIA'S POV

I was perched on the end of the sofa, after a lonely night at home. I had drank 2 glasses of rosy wine. I jumped as there was a knock on the door. I had been deep in thought about Troy and I.

I stood back from the door a little, staring at it as if it was going to jump off the hinges. I swallowed thickly and made my way over to the door. I was still dressed in my clothes from work, a pair of white high waisted trousers and a black, low neck, sleeveless bejewelled top. I turned the handle and pulled it back slightly to see Troy staring at me from the other side. He was leaning one hand against the door frame and he was dressed in a grey suit with thin silver stripes and a white shirt. His hair was shaggily hanging down over his eyes; going for the sexy rugged look. He also had two small sapphire cuff-links on his suit jacket.

"Get dressed. You have a party to attend" he stated in a don't-mess-with-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood look.

"I told you i wasn't coming to the party tonight. Why do you have to force me to do things?"

"Because I want my **wife** at the party with me. I believe i told you there are important clients for us to see".

"Excuse me? I stopped being your wife a long time ago Troy. Wasn't that what you wanted? You wanted me out of your life, you told me that. And now you want me back in it?" i asked opening the door wider and leaning my head against it.

"You have always been my wife whether we were still together or not. If you remember there was never a divorce. I don't have time to deal with this now, please. I need you there with me Livi," he begged his eyes drooping low and his shoulders slightly hunched "Please" he repeated. I could fell my reasoning crumbling. I hated seeing him like this. And upon the realisation that he was right and there was never a divorce, i felt my whole world rock violently.

"Go wait in the car. I'll be down in 15". His eyes lit up and his large, sexy smile came back on his face causing me to blush. He reached out and touched his hand to my cheek, caressing it slightly. I felt myself, turning to snuggle into his hand slightly. He pulled away and disappeared down the corridor and i watched him go before going back inside the apartment and heading for my bedroom to get dressed.

I appeared 15 minutes later as i said with my dress on and a long black winter coat covering it. My honey-blond hair was all brushed to one side, sitting over one shoulder.

I got in his car and put my seat belt on.

"Let's just get this over with" i stated and kept my gaze on anything outside the car, to stop me from thinking about the situation i was in.

I felt him nod and he silently drove us to the hotel where the charity ball was being held. As the valet came to take the car, Troy came around and took my hand to help me out of the car. Just as i thought he would drop my hand, he laced his fingers with mine and escorted me inside.

We stopped by the cloakroom and i turned around as Troy held out his hands to take my coat. I unbuttoned it and let it slip from my shoulders, revealing my royal blue dress. The dress was almost backless, dipping low to rest on my lower back just above the curve of my backside. It was intricately stitched with beads, embroidered on the dress at my lower back. There were two straps, embroidered with jewels crossing over my mid-back.

I felt him take my coat away and i couldn't hear anything else but his heavy breathing. I fixed my hair, pulling it over my left shoulder and then turned around to face him. The front of the dress had two thick straps going over my shoulders; which led to the crossing ones at the back. These both had jewels embroidered on them as well. The dress was low cut and showed off an ample amount of cleavage while still being tasteful enough for an event like this. It touched the floor with a split through the skirt of it, straight up to the thigh. Just at the breast of the dress was another intricate design of jewels.

I had a minimal about of make-up on; just a little mascara around my eyes and a beige blush with a beige lipgloss as well. I had a no jewelery except for a small silver weaved bracelet around my wrist. And i wore a pair of cream satin _Jimmy Choo _sandals. There were open toed, with cross over straps at the toe and straps that wound around the ankle complete with a diamante buckle.

I looked up at Troy to gouge his reaction. He was staring at me with half lidded eyes and his breathing was thick and heavy. I watched as his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, wetting them as i waited in suspense to hear what he thought. _He was always vocal with this thoughts especially on what i wore. He had an opinion on everything and i wanted to know what he thought of my dress._

As he continued to look at me, i could feel a blush rise on my cheeks. They reddened under his watchful gaze.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

"Well, the suspense is killing me?" she breathed out, looking up at me. She looked beyond words. The gown shimmered and clung to every single on of her curves, so much so, i wanted to cover her up and not let another man see her ever again. I wanted her so badly at that point and just looking at her caused a painful stir in my groin.

"Wow" I let out a deep breath "You look breathtaking. You look beautiful" I spoke. She sighed, letting out a breath of relief and then I took her hand again, bringing her fingers to my lips and pressing a kiss to them. She shivered and allowed me to lead her into the ballroom. We weren't late. The ball had began about 1 hour and a half ago and it was only just edging onto 10pm.

_**

* * *

**_

OLIVIA'S POV

Troy took me into the room filled withour co-workers, investors, customers, bosses and other bigwigs in the finance business. It was full with people, standing around and chatting with a few people dancing to the band's songs. They were tasteful, happy tunes, mostly just instrumental, there to keep the older guests happy.

I looked around as Troy held my hand and directed me through the crowds of people. I spotted Hunter, Cora, Talia and Dean standing in a small group, talking and sipping champagne. Both boys were in black suit and tie, Cora was dressed in a knee-length black halter-neck cocktail dress and Talia had on a violet floor length gown which dipped low at the front, showing off her curves. Both of them had their hair in up-do's.

Troy led me to the opposite side of the room to them and i watched as we approached a large man with black hair. A smaller woman with the same coloured hair stood next to him. I clung to Troy's side, holding onto his hand, feeling way out of my league and comfort zone here.

"Mr Morrows?" he called out as we approached them "Mr Morrows?" he repeated and finally caught the man's attention.

"Ah! Troy, my boy, where ever did you run off to?"

"I went to see what was holding up Olivia. And here she is, safe and sound" he spoke, pulling me to his side. His arm went around my waist as he let go of my hand and i turned my body in towards his own. One of my arms rested on his chest, the other on his shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Morrows, Troy has told me numerous wonderful things about you and your investments within the company. It's a pleasure".

"No, my dear, the pleasure is all mine" he replied looking me over. I smiled and introduced myself to his wife as well, who started speaking to me about the newest trend in some kind of shoe that 'just everybody who was anybody' had to have. I wasn't really listening to her but i amused her by nodding and answering with some curt answers.

"Could you please exuse me Mrs Morrows. I have seen some of my colleagues that i have to catch up with. Perhaps, we'll speak later this evening. Thank your husband for the large contribution he made to the charities" i said smiling at her. She nodded and said goodbye to me and i made my way through the crowd, weaving away from Troy and Mr Morrows and sliding up next to Hunter.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but notice you across the room, you are looking very sexy tonight" i whispered to him. I watched as he smiled a cocky grin and turned to face me. I knew he would fall for the bait even though he wasn't single. He was always a cocky bastard and revelled in it when someone complimented him.

"Why thank..." he trailed off when he realised it was me. He smiled and then looked me up and down, his eyebrows raising.

"Oh my god! When did you get here? What happened?"

"Troy brought me," i said blushing slightly "He came and got me from me apartment and then urged me or more like begged for me to come here with him".

"Why?"

"Well, i guess he wanted me to meet some of the big investors. Listen, there is something i haven't told you guys about Troy and I...."

"We know you married him, what could be any worse?" Dean asked scoffing. I narrowed my eyes at him and then said

"How about the fact i didn't divorce him?". I watched they all just stared at me in shock. Cora was the first one to speak.

"What...?"

"I never divorced him. We are still married. We aren't...."

"We get it!" they all said at the one time causing me to chuckle.

"So like are you still together or what?" Talia asked. I shrugged my shoulders and then hung my head a little.

"I don't know. Honestly, i think i really want to be with him. He is the most arrogant, obnoxious, annoying person i have ever met but at the end of the day I am exactly the same way. He is everything i am and that i partly the reason i fell in love with him the first time around. I'm 28 years old and i have been married 6 years; three of which i haven't seen or heard or been with my husband for. He is my perfect match and I think i still love him. I think I'm still in love with my husband" i said letting out my confession.

I had been feeling this way for a long time. Particularly since a few moments after Troy had reaquainted himself with my lips that day. I had stood outside the office, coming to terms with what had happened and realised i had let him pull me in again. And all in a day's work. _Damn i knew he was good, but that good._

"Is that a bad thing?" Cora asked. I turned to look at Troy who was not that far away from us now. I watched a he laughed at something someone had said. His whole body shook and he let off a hearty laugh. I knew he was faking it for the company he was keeping. I knew him intimately and that was not how he laughed. He was putting on his best face.

"I just don't know. It could be if he doesn't feel the same way. I guess, i should go back and join him".

"Okay. Just keep your wits about you and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Talia said and hugged me.

"And is there anything you wouldn't do?" i asked rhetorically and laughed at her before saying goodbye to all of my friends. I turned to walk back to Troy seeing him now talkng to another man, while a tall, slim brunette hung off his arm. I glared daggers at her face.

_How dare she even think she can touch him. He's mine. She better keep her filthy little mits off him._

I walked back over, holding my dress up so that i didn't step on it and rip it. I moved towards the small group of people and moved my arm in between the woman and Troy. She stepped back and i laced my fingers with Troy.

"Oh excuse me, but i believe Troy here promised me a dance" i looked at her watching her plastic lips contort into a pout. I made eye contact with Troy and I saw the mirth in his eyes. _He was going to have heaps of fun with this situation_

"I believe she's right Tamara. Perhaps we can chat later?" he suggested and then moved his arm around me, pressing his hand into the bare flesh on my spine and escorting me to the dance floor. The band was playing a soft, slow tune and as we stepped onto the floor, Troy embraced me in his arms. He held one hand to my lower back, his fingers tickling my spine gently. He enclosed one of my hands in his other free one and held it to his chest as my other arm wound up around his neck. There was virtually no space between us as we swayed together to the music.

I stared up into his eyes and I could feel a lot of the guests eyes on us. Some even joined us on the floor.

"What was that all about Livi?" he lowered his mouth to my ear. I shrugged my shoulders and replied

"What? Her? What was her name again?"

"Tamara".

"Ah, yes Tamara. She needs to learn to keep her hands to herself doesn't she. If that little bitch wasn't fawning all over you, I wouldn't have had to do that".

"Jealous much darling?" he smirked at me.

"You would have done the same if it was me" i retorted looking over to see her staring at us on the floor. I turned back to him as he swayed me in a circle, keeping me pressed against him tightly.

"Perhaps, but then I've always been a little possessive of my things. Never did like other people toying with what belongs to me" he ground out

"And just what gives you the idea that i belong to you? I am no ones possession Troy Bolton".

"The piece of paper that you signed when you married me says you belong to me Mrs Olivia Mae Bolton". I hissed at the sound of it. I hadn't been that in 4 years. Not since we had split from each other. I had reverted back to my maiden name.

"And who do you get the impression is toying with me?"

"I saw him with you, the day of the meeting. Hunter. He is always around you, holding you and touching you. I don't like it and I don't like him" he replied squeezing me tighter against him. My heart rate increased and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Hunter? You have got to be fucking kidding me on Troy? He's married. And clearly not to me unless I am committing bigamy. Cora and Hunter have been married for 3 years".

"Cora and Hunter?"

"Yes, are you that dumb? You haven't seen them around one another. They are all lovey-dovey every chance they get. Like right now" i said looking over his shoulder. He turned his head to see the two of them kissing and clinging onto one another "And besides, what does it have to do with you? Bimbo was all over you there and you didn't care".

"It has everything to do with me. You are my wife Olivia...."

"And you are my husband. It works both ways dear" i said pulling out of his embrace and stomping off the floor, heading in the direction of the drinks table. I grabbed a glass of champagne and swallowed it over, putting the empty glass down and lifting another one. I sipped away at the one, scowling at people from afar.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

_Dammit! She just walked away from me again. I let her slip through my fingers again. Why did i keep letting her get away like that? I just open my mouth and let my tongue talk without putting my brain in gear. I could not be anymore stupid right now._

I walked off the dance floor, a scowl on my face. I was seething from what had just happened, not only did i feel terrible for the way i spoke to her but i was embarassed that she had walked away from me like that.

"Lover's tiff?" a sickly sweet voice said next to me. I turned to see that brunette woman Tamara again. I scoffed and downed the last of my glass of orange juice.

"No, Olivia Carmichael and I are not lovers. We are just good workmates".

"Please, you really do not expect me to believe that Troy Bolton. If looks could kill I would be dead 10 times over".

"I hardly think she looked at you that badly".

"No perhaps not, but i can feel the daggers in the back of head at this precise moment. She seems to think highly of you".

"Yeah well, wives usually do that" i said letting my tongue talk before my brain.

"Wives? She is you wife?"

"Ummm...yes, we've been married for 6 years. Although seperated, we've never divorced".

"Perhaps fate has something bigger in store for you. May I have this next dance?" she asked totally changing the subject and not giving me time to answer. _Why the hell not?_

"Sure" i said slightly dejectedly and took her arm.

"Oh don't sound too happy about it?" she laughed a little and then pouted with her collagen filled lips. I grimaced inwardly and smiled on the outside, leading her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine went around her waist, holding her to me as we danced.

_**

* * *

**_

OLIVIA'S POV

_Look at that stupid little bitch. How are she put her hands anywhere near him. Did the first dagger not send the message clear enough to her? I guess not. God, i just want to rip her hair out. And his too!!_

I polished off my third glass of champagne, feeling a slight buzz in my head from the effects. I walked back towards my friends, grabbing Dean's hand and not giving him time to say a thing as i dragged him onto the floor. I pressed myself against him tightly, dancing with him slowly. His arms cautiously encircled my waist and i moved closer to him as we danced near Troy and his brunette toy.

"Put your hands on my arse" i whispered to Dean. I watched as his face blanched slightly "Please, I need him to see that i can do the same thing as him". He nodded and his hands slid lower, cupping my backside and pulling me closer against him. My arms slid up his back, holding his body close to mine, creating friction between the two of us.

"He is going to maul me for this Via. You better make sure he knows i was coerced in to this".

"Coerced? Please, you get to grope me for free. What man wouldn't want to just grope a girl for nothing?"

"I suppose when you put it like that" he said slapping his hand across my arse cheek before squeezing my cheeks again. I buried my face in his neck as he 'danced' with me.

"That's enough!!" Troy snapped and broke in between us "We're leaving now". He grabbed my wrist and hauled me off the dance floor, saying a few quick goodbyes to some of the bigger investors. He dragged me out of the room and to the cloakroom, getting my coat and then gripping my wrist again, he took me out the front.

"Let go!!" i yelled and pulled my hand out of his grip. He turned to me, his face livid and his eyes burning.

He threw my coat around my shoulders as the wind blew around us when we went outside. Rain was starting to fall in heavy droplets, soaking everything in its wake. He grabbed my wrist again, holding it in a vice-like grip and pulled me to the car that the valet brought around. He opened the door and put me inside, slamming the door after me. He then came around and got inside, slamming the door behind himself.

_I can see, I have totally pissed him off. Perfect way to get him worked up! Maybe he won't be such a bastard now_.

He pulled the car away from the kerb, speeding it down the streets, driving back towards Pacific Heights.

When the car pulled up at my apartment, i got out instantly not waiting to see if he was following me or not. I walked across the street in the bouncing rain, letting it soak me through before going up into my apartment block. The main door didn't shut behind me instantly and I knew then that he was behind me.

"Go away and leave me alone!" i stated, getting into lift. He got in after me, standing in silence next to me which angered me further. I got out of the lift on my floor, storming down the hall to my flat. I fought to get my keys out of my pocket, finally managing it and opening the door.

As i went to shut it, his foot got in the way and he forced the door back, making me jump back as it hit the wall. He came inside, slamming the door behind him, staring at me with the most intense stare that rocked me straight to my core.

"That was some shit you pulled back there. What are you trying to do? Make yourself out to be a whore? How dare you let him touch you like that. No one should be putting their hands on you like that" he ground out through clenched teeth. I saw red instantly as he said this.

"Oh but, its alright for you to fuck Tamara. That little cow had her paws all over you and you didn't seem to care about me or what i thought. But the moment a man puts his hands on me and its a damn fault. What's the next thing your going to tell me? The only one who can touch me is you?"

"Yes!! I'm your husband, I do not want any other man within 20ft of you like that. His hands were touching you all over. He had no right!!"

"Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone?!? Go fuck back off to New York and stay out of my life!!!! I don't want you here!! Why are you still here!!" i screamed, tearing my coat from my shoulders and throwing it across the room and onto the large black sofa.

"Because I still fucking love you!!" he screamed and then assaulted my lips with his own. His hands cupped my face gently as his lips pressed against mine in a hard, passionate kiss full of all the frustration and anger he had been feeling all night. I gave just as good as i got, pressing my lips back against his, pulling his bottom lip between my teeth and biting down harshly but not strong enough to draw blood. I heard him wince but he just grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

Our tongues twined around one another, caressing, remembering and loving. One of his hands buried in my hair as my hands pushed his suit jacket to the floor before following the line of buttons on his shirt. I slid each button through the hole, slipping his shirt off and wrapping my arms around him. He pulled on my hips, pressing one leg around him and urging me up.

"Wrap them around me" he ground out as he moved his lips along my cheek. He pulled my ear lobe between his teeth as his hands descended a path down my dress; one along the front and one, the back, trying to find the zipper or opening.

I moved my arms from his frame, lifting my arms and urging him to pull the dress up. He moved away from me, his breathing harsh and heavy, his eyes glazed with lust. He stared at me and i nodded telling him I was sure. He bent down and gripped the bottom of the dress, pulling it up and tossing it over the sofa. He pulled me back to him, forcing me up into his arms as my legs went around his waist. His lips attatched to mine again and he started walking backwards and i pointed him in the direction of my room. He deposited me in the middle of the king size sleigh bed with black satin sheets and loomed over me. I cradled him between my thighs, trying to tug him closer to me but he just stood over me and stared at my semi-naked body; the only article of clothing i had on was a baby blue scrap of lace covering my core.

"So beautiful" he whispered pressing a kiss to my collar bone "Always were" he added. I shivered as his lips moved around, pressing kisses and nipping softly before he started to palm one my breasts with his hand. He moved his mouth over the other, kissing and licking, pulling my skin between his teeth to suckle before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking softly. I moaned wantonly, needing more from him. I reached my hands between us and unbuckled his belt and undid the button. I pulled the zipper down and then brought my hands up around his neck, using my legs and feet to push his trousers off.

"Troy..." i mewled as he pressed soft kisses to my stomach. He stopped for a moment and i looked down to see him running his fingers over the black ink running up my hip and around to my back. He was smiling and tracing it.

"Did you think it had disappeared?" i asked. He shook his head and replied

"Just remembering".

"You do remember what it says right?"

"Yeah, Vos Quod Mihi Es Unus" he said tracing it again "You and me are one". I raked my nails down his back as he murmured the words and i could feel his own ink on the back of his shoulders. He hissed in the back of his throat and brought his lips back down on my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button and his teeth pulling on the metal barbell through my belly button.

He kissed the inside of my thighs, causing waves of desire to pool at my core, the coil in my stomach winding tighter inside me. My eyes were closed, my face relaying pleasure and soft mewls fell from my lips.

I heard ripping and i knew he had ripped my thong off and threw it away. _He always was impatient._

I felt his fingers dipping between my folds, feeling how slick they were and pressing in further. His thumb pressed down on my nub causing me to cry out for more.

He rubbed circles with his thumb, pressing two fingers inside me gently, moving them in a solid motion, getting faster each time.

"Troy, please" i whimpered.

"Please what?" he husked back "Mmmm, your so soft and wet. You feel amazing". His fingers curled inside me, multiplying everything i was feeling.

"Please stop teasing me. I need you".

I moved one hand through his hair, raking it through the strands and tugging sharplu on them as the other scratched down his back, pressing my nails into his skin.

"We've got all night, there's no need to rush things now" he husked in a voice laced with lust.

"I need you now!!" i cried out as he rubbed harder. I tightened my hold around him with my thighs, trying to pull him back up towards me. He looked up at me and smirked through hooded eyes and I felt his fingers leave me, groaning at the loss of pleasure and I watched as he brought them to his mouth, tasting them and closing his eyes in sheer pleasure.

He slid his body back up mine, pressing every inch of himself into me. I reached down and helped him remove the last barrier between us, bringing our naked sex's together, grinding against one another creating an amazing friction.

"Oh god!" i mewled softly "More!". He pressed against me harder "Please Troy, i need you now".

"Have you got protection?"

"It's alright, I'm on the pill. C'mon Troy...."

I hissed as i felt the tip of his length press against me, inching in and stretching me in a delicious feeling, both a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pressed his pelvis down as he slid inside, filling me and causing me to buck my hips against him. He pulled my nipple back into his mouth and suckled it as he was fully seated inside me. I let out a long moan.

He pulled out and drove back in deeper and harder than the first time, building up a rhythm as wave after wave of pleasure tore through me, leaving me like jelly in his arms. I looked down at him as i brought my legs up higher, causing him to go deeper and brush against my sweet spot at the new angle.

I cried out for him, urging him to move faster and harder. He propped himself up on his elbows and changed his speed.

"Mine, you belong to me!!" he hissed as he slammed into me in utter abandonement "Say it!!".

"Yours, i belong to you. Please, i need...." he hit my sweet spot a few times causing me to see blind spots as i tried to keep my eyes opened and focused on his. A sheen of sweat had already gathered over us and i noticed a set of dog tags hanging down between us and i caught them in my hand, tracing my fingers over them and i realised they were the ones i had bought and got engraved for him. One had my name and one had his name. I brought them to my lips and kissed them softly and then let them go and i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

I could feel my walls begin to tighten as my orgasm approached and I started to babble incoherently towards the end. He showed no sign of stopping or letting up, only getting wilder as he chased his release.

"Oh god....Troy!!" i screamed as i orgasmed, spasming around him and clamping down around his shaft, pulling him in and ensaring him.

He hissed and called out my name as i milked him for all he was worth, and i watched his face in amazement as he released inside me, coating my inner walls with his seed and watching his body jerk with pleasure. His arms gave way and he fell on top of me before rolling over and pulling me against his body. I pulled the sheet around us and rested breathlessely against him. He pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead and i felt

"I love you too" leave my lips before i sleep claimed me for the night.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

I woke with someone wrapped around me and a warm body pressed against my own. I shivered and moved closer to the source of heat, burying my face in long hair. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down on the figure, seeing honey blond hair and knowing instantly it was my Livi.

Then a glint caught my eyes and i spotted the yellow canary diamond and white gold bands on her finger. And i realised she had got up in the middle of the night and put her wedding rings back on. I smiled and closed my eyes beside her again, moving closer to her, pressing one of my strong legs between her two smoother ones and wrapping my arm around her waist. I buried my face in her neck, going back to sleep beside my wife.

_This has been the most amazing three months of my life. Having her back in my life again is amazing. It will never be perfect that's for sure, but we'll be as happy as we can be, together. She's has been an amazing Blast from the Past._

_**END OF STORY**_

_**Okay, so that took me almost two days to write. The sex scene is the first full one i have ever written so please be gentle on me. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment. Thanks! xxxx**_


End file.
